


Stages of Life

by Tomtastic



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: GTA AU, Gang AU, High School AU, M/M, Wow! guns and Children!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomtastic/pseuds/Tomtastic
Summary: Tyler and Evan grow up together.





	Stages of Life

“Tyler, this is a terrible idea!” Evan whisper-yelled, anxiously looking around.

“I got it, I got it! Just hold the flashlight steady!” Tyler argued as he was slipping the rope behind the door.

“This is so fucking dumb,” Evan whispered with a huff, shining his phone’s flashlight onto the driver’s side door.

“Why are you even whispering? There’s no one around for miles.” Tyler grumbled, struggling to get the small slipknot around the unlock mechanism.

“You don’t know that!”

“I take my four wheeler out here all the time, trust me, I know.”

“If you have a four-wheeler, why do you need a truck?!”

“Reasons, man! Now hold the damn flashlight still!”

Evan grudgingly obeyed as he watched Tyler get the loop around the unlock and pulled, unlocking the driver’s door in one quick action.

“Ta-da!” Tyler opened the door, exposing the dusty interior

“And what do you plan to do from here?”

“Hotwire it, duh.” Tyler laid his back on the feet of the driver’s seat, his legs hanging out of the side of the car horizontally. He grabbed a screwdriver and went to work at removing the steering column’s panels.

“Where did you even learn how to hotwire a car..?”

Tyler shrugged as he handed the panel to Evan, who tossed it on the ground.

“Youtube.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Evan rubbed his eyes in frustration. Tyler raised his leg and gently kicked him.

“Chill it, dude. This is no difference then what we do at the mall.”

“Breaking into a truck and hot wiring it, versus stuffing a hoodie into my backpack. Yeah! Real fucking similar, Tyler!”

Tyler rolled his eyes, pulling the wires out. He cut the two red wires with the wire cutter and twisted them to connect, the lights in the car turning on in response. Tyler then reached his hand out at Evan, obviously wanting Evan to hand him something.

“Uhhhh..,” Evan didn’t know what Tyler wanted so he just, put his hand in Tyler’s. There was a moment of silence.

“..I was asking for the duct tape, dumbass. Not your hand.” 

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense,” Evan grabbed the roll of tape that was left on the ground, thanks to Tyler digging through his gym bag to find the wire cutters, and gave it to him. “Sorry about that.”

Evan watched him touch two brown wires together and jumped when the engine of the car purred awake, probably for the first time in years. Tyler quickly taped up the wires before standing up, raising his hands in his air triumphantly, and shouting in victory.

“You actually did it.” Evan said, dumbfounded.

“I actually did it!” Tyler responded ecstatically, just as shocked as Evan. 

Evan glanced inside, wiping off the dash with his sleeve.

“The car doesn’t even have any gas, you idiot-”

Evan stopped his words when Tyler pulled out a red gas tank out of his gym bag, with a shit-eating smirk.

“.. Do I want to ask where you got the gas?”

“Sucked it out of my neighbor’s truck with a tube.” Tyler simply responded, screwing the spout onto the tank. He then poured the gas into the fuel tank. “The taste is still in my mouth.”

Once the tank was full, Tyler threw the empty container into his gym bag, along with the tools he used to hotwire the car. 

“You ready?” Tyler beamed, getting into the driver’s seat. 

“No.” Evan responded, yet he got into the passenger seat anyway.

Tyler pressed the gas, making the car go forward.

“I’m surprised it’s moving..” Evan stated, rolling down the cracked window on his side of the car.

“Bitch, so am I,” Tyler’s grip on the wheel tightened, testing the small turn radius. “Ready so see how fast she can go?”

“Tyler, do not-”

Evan’s plea was drowned out by the engine yelling above all else in his and Tyler’s world.

Tyler ripped through the empty field, laughing his ass off the whole time. Evan held on and hoped for the best.

Tyler drove in a giant circle, slowly closing in to doughnuts. Once satisfied with his new formed crop circle, he sped straight forward yet again, the tall grass getting obliterated under his wrath.

With a hearty laugh, Tyler slammed the brakes to a halt, making himself and Evan have a potential case of whiplash. Before Evan could complain, Tyler pressed on the gas again, going full speed ahead.

“Tyler, slow the fuck down!” Evan yelled above her loud engine and the raging wheels.

“We're in the middle of buttfuck nowhere dude, we're fine! Sit back and enjoy the ride!” Tyler yelled back, giving Evan a reassuring, toothy grin.

Evan decided that it was hard to argue against his happy ass smile and sparkling eyes. He leaned back, grabbed the 'oh-shit’ bar and took a deep breath.

Tyler’s howls of laughter screamed into the night, his own sharp turn not phasing him. Evan has never seen him so happy in his life. It was like a kid in a candy store… Except it was a dilluquent teengaer, high off of his own crimes.

Evan couldn't help but laugh at the top of his lungs with him.

The dim headlights just showed a few feet ahead of them, which just showed the tall grass that was soon to be crushed underneath. Evan’s eyes grew wide when a wooden fence came into view.

“Tyler!” Evan suddenly shouted, bracing himself for impact. Tyler slammed on the brakes as hard as he can, jolting the car into a complete stop.

The inertia whipped Tyler’s and Evan’s backs into their seats, both breathing heavy. The sound of the chugging engine and trying to catch their breath were the only sounds for miles.

After a moment, Tyler started laughing, the pure ecstasy of the joyride getting to him. He laughed so hard that he started wheezing, and Evan couldn’t help but laugh with him. They both were wiping their eyes from tears as they tried to calm down.

“H-Holy shit dude,” Tyler wiped the tears away from his own eyes. “That was fucking awesome! Admit it! Admit that it was fucking awesome!”

Evan rolled his eyes.

“It was a little awesome..,” Evan grinned at Tyler. 

“Exactly, bitch! Way cooler than stealing clothes from emo stores!”

“Why did you bring me, though? You know I'm not normally up for this stuff..” Evan turned his head towards Tyler. He couldn’t make out many of Tyler’s features in the dark, but he saw enough to be satisfied.

“What?”

“Like… Why didn’t you bring Marcel, or something?”

“Oh please,” Tyler huffed, leaning back the seat. “Marcel would act like he’s totally into it, but once we got here he’d start crying.”

Evan couldn’t argue against that.

“.. Brian?”

“Brock would have been mad at me.”

“Brock?”

“Brian would have killed me.”

Evan chuckled at Tyler’s responses, though he was right. Evan could imagine Brian yelling profanities at Tyler for potentially harming Brock. Though it was a much harder image to see Brock going through with this at all.

“.. Nogla?”

Tyler looked at Evan, raising his eyebrows, calling him a idiot with just his expression.

“That was a dumb suggestion, I don’t know why I asked-”

Evan cut himself off when the lights in the vehicle went out and the engine chugged it's final chug, before dying with a huff.

“Is she dead?” Evan asked, poking his head out the window. Tyler nodded in response.

“Rest in pieces, old girl. You got your 10 minutes of glory. Just like Evan’s first time.” Tyler patted the hood of the car. Evan shot him a glare, while Tyler just snickered.

Tyler climbed onto the hood of the truck and put out his hand towards Evan. Evan followed his lead and let Tyler help him up.

They both sat on the hood, leaning back on the windshield, the angle giving them a relaxing position to look at the sky. Evan silently noted the bright stars.

They were quiet, calming down and enjoying the view. Both their chest raised and lowered, trying to calm down their breathing. The empty setting of a random field made the sky was spotless. Tyler seemed to be silently appreciating the view, while Evan was still thinking about his own question.

“Lui! Lui would have been great for this!” Evan suddenly sat up, disrupting the peaceful silence.

“Dude, I brought you cause you’re my best friend. Chill.” Tyler tugged on the back of Evan’s t-shirt, making him lay back down. 

“You really consider me your best friend?” 

“Hell yeah, man. No competition.”

Evan smiled to himself. That made him feel fuzzy.

Tyler reached out his hand, silently asking for something.

“..The tape is all the way over where we started the car-” Evan questioned, not understanding.

“That’s not what I want, jackass. Give me your hand.”

“Oh.” Evan felt his own cheeks heat up, as he put his own hand into Tyler’s extended one.

“Heist success!” Tyler raised their arms in the air together triumphantly as he announced his success to the world. Evan could make out his toothy smile from the reflection of the moon.

“Dude. We stole a car for 15 minutes before it died. Was this really a success?”

“We had a damn good time, so it was a hell of a success.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Evan smiled. His hand was still in Tyler’s. He didn't mention it, afraid that he'd lose Tyler’s touch. 

“That's the most illegal thing we've done yet..,” Evan thought aloud. “... We ain't the best kids, are we?,”

“Man, you keep thinking about shit. Just chill it out-”

“No, no, hear me out, Tyler.. All of us steal, none of us got that good of grades, we all drink, some of us smoke.. We just stole a car, even. We all learned to lie, steal, and cheat so early on in life, man.. What do you think that’s gonna make out future look like?”

Wildcat was quiet, in thought.

“I guess we'll find out as we go.”

“And what if it turns out bad?”

“Then we'll figure out our shithole lives together,” Tyler looked to the sky, obviously not wanting to make eye contact.

Evan smiled, Tyler’s for sure tone comforting him. He believed those words, full heartedly. 

\---

“Heist success!” Wildcat announced into the night, raising his own hand with Vanoss’. Vanoss chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Let me call the guys,” Vanoss took his hand away from Wildcat’s, making him pout. “I’ll give you back my hand in a minute, you big baby. I just want to see how things are going on their end.”

Vanoss put the phone to his ear, hearing a few rings before someone picked up.

“Nogla, you were supposed to turn right!” Basically’s voice screamed through the phone, causing Vanoss to flinch. He could hear Nogla shout something back, but the sound of gunfire drowned out his words.

“Things are going fine on our end!,” Moo reassured. “We’re already back at the apartment, cash stowed away, and getting the after party set up!”

“Were hiding in The Hills, laying low.. We can still hear police sirens, so we maybe a bit before we’re home.” Vanoss glanced at Wildcat as he spoke, who was staring at the red and blue lights in the distance.

“You guys in a good hiding spot?” Lui asked. Vanoss could hear the concentration in his voice and could imagine the smaller man looking through his scope.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re fine.. Just gotta wait till the police give up the chase tho’.” 

“We’ll be late, because Nogla is fucking incompetent!,” Basically screamed again, his obvious source of frustration coming from Nogla. “But we’ll see you guys there. Peace!”

Vanoss hung up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. Wildcat grabbed his hand as soon as the phone stopped occupying it.

“You’re always so touchy after heists.” Vanoss chuckled, letting hand be held.

“I can’t help it, man. I’m just always happy that we made it out safely, and successfully.” Wildcat mumbled, rubbing his thumb against the back of Vanoss’ hand.

Vanoss leaned back, his leather jacket feeling cool against the glass of the front window of Wildcat’s fancy car. The angle of the window was perfect to see the sky.

The dark atmosphere, sitting on a hood of a car, Wildcat holding his hand… Vanoss felt some deja vu. 

He thought about the night him and Wildcat stole a car for the first time. It was so many years ago, but Vanoss wouldn't be able to recount the exact time frame if he tried.

The only difference was the sky, he noticed. The smog of Los Santos drowned out the stars, making their beauty unseen to those below.

Vanoss felt that it was somehow symbolic, but tried not to think about it for to long.

“This reminds me of the night you confessed,” Vanoss smiled, looking Wildcat’s way. Wildcat glared back. “You were so nervous about it and I remember that you kept trying to be vague about your feelings, but I just couldn't get it.”

“Don't remind me, man! You were the first guy I've ever been into, and apparently I was into a fucking idiot! You forced me to literally spit out, word for word, that I had a crush on you and I hated every second of it!”

“It was cute.”

“Well.. Your opinion is biased.” Wildcat huffed.

Vanoss chuckled, before looking to the sky. It made him miss home, not being able to see the nostalgic stars.

“You know we moved out here for a reason…” Wildcat mumbled, easily reading Vanoss’ expression.

“Yeah, for a real shitty reason.”

“It's not shitty. There's just more opportunities for us in Los Santos. Lui’s got his connections, the local government is corrupt, the black market is flourishing. There’s too many opportunities for us here to just ignore them.”

“.. Was this the shithole life I was talking about?” Vanoss sat up, looking at Wildcat. He frowned in response, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “We all dropped out and moved out here, just so we can do more crimes.”

“You’re telling me that, these thousands of dollar profits, is a shithole of a life? What the hell is your definition of a good life?”

“One where we aren't constantly running from the cops..” Vanoss looked down, gripping at the fabric of his jeans. ”One where we got to live our childhoods like normal fucking kids. One where I wasn’t selling weed at fifteen. One where we didn’t learn how to shoot guns at fucking seventeen. One where I didn’t kill a man at eighteen.”

“.. That’s the life we signed up for, man.” Wildcat spoke, looking at the empty sky. 

“I fucking know that, Wildcat..” Vanoss put his face in his hands. “It’s all I think about.. I wish that I thought about what we were all signing up for..”

“Well, we’re here. So we might as well make the best out of it, yeah? Hell, we’re about to go party our brain cells away in, like, a hour.” Wildcat patted his back, trying to be comforting.

“.. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Vanoss gave him a weak grin. He felt bad for suddenly venting his frustrations, especially after a successful mission. He didn't get the chance to show emotions much, since he was their 'badass’ and 'empathyless’ leader but in reality, Vanoss could easily get himself crying if he thought about the situation he, his boyfriend, and all his friends are in.

Wildcat must have read the fact that he wasn’t satisfied, because Wildcat tugged on the back of Vanoss’ shirt, gently guiding him to lay on his chest. 

“I don’t like it either.. None of the guys do.. I think everyone blames themselves for getting into this shit,” Wildcat quietly mumbled into his hair. “We can't live like this forever..How about… We make a end goal?” 

Vanoss readjusted himself to look at Wildcat.

“Let's save some money, and.. I don’t know, we can go live out in the country. Where no one will bother us.”

“We can't just go live normal lives, Wildcat… Hell, according to the state, Evan and Tyler have been confirmed dead.”

“No worries, man. We can figure that shit out,” Wildcat sat up with a grin, he seemingly really liked this idea. “Like, like, we can get some dogs and I can buy back my fourwheeler. Hell, we can call each other our real names again.”

Vanoss felt warm hearing him talk and seeing the sparkle in his eyes. He feels like he hasn't seen Wildcat happy like that in awhile.

“And, and, we can can live there! For the rest of our lives! And we can have so much money that we don't even have to work, other than taking care of our pigs and chickens!”

“Pigs and chickens?” Vanoss’ voice held the same happiness his face did.

“Hell yeah! We can get a shit ton of acres and grow into old gay farmers! For the rest of our lives!” Wildcat smiled back, grabbing Vanoss’ hands. Vanoss' laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Wildcat, that all sounds… Wonderful.” 

“Then I'll make it fucking happen for us.”

\---

“Babe!” Tyler shouted from downstairs, making Evan jump. Evan put down the duster he was using to clean before walking downstairs.

“We still have so much to do, Tyler.” Evan grumbled, the view of the stacked packing boxes in the living room reminding him.

“I know, I know, but c’mon.” Tyler tossed Evan his hoodie before dragging him outside by the wrists. Evan watched Tyler get onto the hood of their new, used truck (which ironically, was the same model as the one they stole all those years ago).

He smiled, knowing where this was going. He happily climbed up and sat next to Tyler.

“I just wanted to make sure you saw this as soon as you could.” Tyler grinned, looking up at the stars. Evan followed his lead and could have teared up from the sight.

He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the nostalgia that they made him feel, but he missed these stars more than anything. Something about them made him feel like a kid again, like, a normal kid. A normal kid that didn't run away from home to be apart of a gang.

Evan felt a vague sense of power getting something back from the city that took so much from him. Los Santos’ disgusting smog blocked Evan’s sight of them for to many years. He chuckled to himself, just happy that he won’t sit on the balcony of their overpriced condo, staring at the empty sky and feeling bad for himself anymore.

Evan looked at Tyler, seeing his features in the moonlight. Tyler mindlessly looked to the sky as well. Evan tried to ignore the almost-completely-healed bullet wound on his fiance’s shoulder, and instead wondered if he silently missed the stars to.

He leaned over and kissed Tyler’s cheek, making him lose his focus on the sky and chuckle, before turning and kissing Evan back on the mouth.

Evan hugged Tyler, resting his head on his shoulder. They both sat in silence, enjoying their first truly peaceful moment in years.

“Ya know, there's a animal shelter not to far out..” Tyler looked at Evan with a smirk.

“Was this just to get me in a good mood to ask about your dog?! You dick!” Evan laughed, pushing Tyler away.

“No! I just figured now would be a good time to bring it up!” Tyler argued, who was fighting Evan’s push so they could hug again.

“We haven't even moved in yet! You can get your dog.. Later.”

“But what if I already checked the site… And I'm already in love with one of the dogs?”

“Wildcat..” Evan playfully crossed his arms. Tyler responded with a silent sad look, which threw Evan off guard.

“Tyler. It's Tyler.”

“Shit, did I call you Wildcat again? I'm sorry.. I just haven't called you that in years.” Evan grabbed his hand.

“I get it, I get it.. There's gonna be alotta things were gonna have to get used to.”

“.. No one hunts around here, right?” Evan gave Tyler a worried look. They both knew what he were referring to: which was the sound of a gunshot potentially triggering either of them.

“I don't think so, no..,” Tyler mumbled, never liking to talk about the unhealthy shit going on in his brain. “Hey, at least we have enough money saved for some therapy, amiright?”

They both gave a weak, fake chuckle. Tyler was only half joking and Evan knew, cause they talked about getting therapy on the drive down here.

But what were they supposed to do? Tell the therapist that they were in a gang as teenagers, robbed banks and killed people and watched their friends die?

“.. How do you think the guys are?” Evan asked.

“Who knows.. Hopefully they got out of Los Santos to.”

“... Lui probably didn't leave.. He’s to connected and to vengeful to leave until he gutted the people that killed the guys..”

Tyler nodded silently, seemingly agreeing.

Evan reimaged the image of the corpses of his friends that he's seen through the years.

Evan held back puking.

“Hey, let me show you that dog I was talking about, okay?” Wildcat pulled on Evan’s sleeve, making him snap out of his daze. Evan weakly grinned, silently thankful that his fiance could read him so well.

“Okay, but that doesn't mean you can get the dog yet. We just moved in!”

“Fine, fine… But we should at least go see him.”

“Tyler, I know what you're doing. We're gonna go and your going to try and make me fall in love with the dog.”

“.. Yeah, okay, maybe it was. But still.”

“We aren't even unpacked yet!”

“Evan, you asked me years ago, what would happen if our lives turned out shitty. And I answered you, saying that I'd help you through it..”

“And?”

“And I'm saying that step one of not having a shitty life is having a dog!”


End file.
